Mawar Oranye
by Phylindan
Summary: Kuingin tak pernah pudar. Sentuhan dan pelukanmu. Ritme alunan suaramu. Akan kugenggam aromamu. Karena kaulah mawar oranye-ku, selamanya... /oneshot/VinceRache/Rnr Please..


Kuroshitsuji's by Toboso Yana

* * *

Pagi buta membangunkanku bersama udara dinginnya yang tajam. Memotong kepingan-kepingan tidur yang tak tersadar untuk segera pulih. Kembali dalam kondisi beta, kembali bangun dan kembali dalam cerah-suramnya kehidupan. Pagi buta ke-79.

Kurapikan tempat tidurku dan rambutku yang sedikit berantakan sejenak. Teringat. Pikiranku yang masih kosong langsung mengingatkanku pada sesuatu di pekarangan belakang rumah ini.

_._._._._._

Permukaan tanah yang lembab dan dingin menusuk kulit telapak kakiku ketika menginjaknya. Perlahan tapi pasti ku menghampirinya di sudut tanah yang kuinjak ini. Hmm... Kurasakan semerbak harum khasnya yang tidak terlalu wangi memasuki rongga hidung menuju dadaku ketika semakin dekat menghampirinya. Syukurlah mereka masih utuh. Mereka masih berdiri dengan tegaknya menyambut kedatanganku. Aku senang mawarku terlihat segar. Itulah yang selalu kuucapkan dalam hati setiap pagi seperti ini.

Kuambil kursi lipat yang tersandar di dinding pagar untuk kududuki. Berhadapan dengan mawar-mawarku. Mawar oranye hidupku, media cintaku padanya sejak hari itu sampai sekarang.

Yah, aku tahu mungkin aku aneh. Andai mereka benar-benar bisa berbicara dan menasehatiku pasti mereka akan mengatakan aku ini pecundang. Terus mendesakku untuk selalu menyatakan apa yang ada dalam perasaanku tanpa melalui mereka. Aneh memang, padahal aku sendiri laki-laki, Pangeran pula. Tapi aku senang, walau terkadang akhirnya menyakitkan hatiku sendiri. Apa boleh buat. Daripada aku tidak berbuat sesuatu untuk memperjuangkan cintaku.

Sesaat kupetik mawar dihadapanku diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku. Perlahan kutarik hingga pangkal batangnya terpisah dari seluruh bagian yang cantik, bunga mawar oranye. Perlahan kuhirup yang cantik diantara kedua jariku yang mengapitnya. Membiarkan aromanya yang tidak terlalu wangi ini berbaur dengan udara dini hari yang tajam.

_._._._._._

Kuingin tak pernah pudar

Sentuhan dan pelukanmu

Ritme alunan suaramu

Akan kugenggam aromamu

Karena kaulah, mawar oranyeku...

Ku hanya dapat menatap bayangmu

Menghirup pancaranmu dari jauh

Sejauh kau menjauh

Sejak hari itu sampai mawar tumbuh

Karena kaulah, mawar oranyeku...

Kunyanyikan puisi untukmu, kukirim lirik itu padamu bersama mediaku. Karena kuyakin kaulah jodohku...

Tak terasa telah kutulis lirik ke-79 untuknya. Ya, setiap pagi sejak hari itu setelah selalu bersama dengannya ku memulai kebiasaan baru di pagi buta seperti ini. Mengecek mawar-mawar yang tumbuh dan menuliskan lirik yang secara spontan mengalir dari perasaanku dan tertulis di kertas ini dengan persetujuan otakku. Lalu kukirimkan bersama satu kelopak mawar oranye yang tertanam disini. Kuharap aku ini tidak terlalu pecundang.

_._._._._._

Tak terasa sudah hampir benar-benar pagi sekarang. Aku harus cepat membawa lirikku ke tempatnya sebelum cahaya matahari menyusup ke jendela kamarnya. Aku yang harus lebih dulu.

Dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit kini ku telah bersiap-siap. Dengan setelan kemeja putih berenda di bagian dada yang dipadu dengan blazer cokelat muda juga celana panjang standar dengan warna senada. Tak lupa sepatu yang juga senada warnanya dengan apa yang kupakai ini. Ah, rasanya aku seperti biskuit cokelat dengan krim vanilla didalamnya.

Entah apa yang terjadi tetapi tiba-tiba suatu pikiran terlintas dibenakku. Sepertinya pikiranku menjalankan suatu ramalan bersama keinginan hatiku yang tersembunyi. Ah, mungkin khayalan.

_._._skipskip_._._

Rupanya sesampainya ku disini matahari belu beranjak naik. Dan para pelayan disini juga belum ada yang keluar, syukurlah. Kuselipkan secarik lirikku diantara tiga tangkai mawar oranye. Ya, mawar oranye untuknya. Entah kenapa tetapi pastinya kali ini aku tak ingin satu kelopak oranye bersama lirik ini. Tetapi tujuh puluh sembilan yang utuh bersama tangkainya. Tak ingin lagi hanya separuh, tetapi seluruhnya.

"Vincent?" getaran nada suaranya menembus gendang telingaku seperti angin. Aku membalikkan badan dan memperlihatkan senyumanku lalu... Hei tak ada siapa-siapa disana. Aku mencondongkan tubuhku untuk melihat ke sekeliling pekarangan hijau ini untuk memastikannya. Benar, tak ada siapa-siapa sepanjang penglihatanku disini. Apa aku saking bersemangat sampai mendengar fatamorgana suaranya. Tidak lucu. Ingat, aku ini sebagai anjing penjaga.

_._._._

Aku memulai aksiku sekarang sebelum benar-benar pagi. Kudekati sebuah jendela berbingkai marmer yang dingin dan masih terlihat gorden putih dibalik kaca menyelimuti sekitarnya agar tak tembus pandang. Hanya sinar matahari yang bisa menelusup memandang kedalam jendela itu. Lalu kuselipkan apa yang kubawa disalah sisi bingkai marmer itu seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Perlahan sampai masuk sebagiannya, terkecuali bunga mawarnya yang hanya tangkai berdurinya saja yang diselipkan. Selesai sudah dan aku mulai berbalik dan menjauhi pekarangan ini sampai gadis-

"Vincy? Kaukah itu?" suara indah itu kembali berdenging. "Vincent!" dan berdenging lagi.

Demi Tuhan kali ini benar suaranya. Tidak seperti angin yang menyusup telinga, tetapi juga menggelitik gendang telingaku. Bukan khayalan lagi. Sama seperti untuk waktu itu.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Rachel." aku memberinya salam dengan membungkukkan tubuhku untuk memberi rasa hormat kepada Permaisuriku-yang nanti pasti terjadi. "Maaf jika saya mengusik Anda." aku mencoba menahan perasaanku untuk segera memeluknya.

Terlihat dia mencoba berjalan cepat dengan mengangkat sedikit gaun cokelat susu yang dikenakannya dan kemudian memelukku erat. Sekarang aku tak perlu menahannya lagi.

"Kenapa kau hanya memberiku puisi dengan kelopak bunga itu? Padahal aku inginnya kau." dia mengaitkan lengannya dipinggangku semakin erat.

Aku membelai rambutnya yang selembut sutera dan menghirup puncak kepalanya sejenak. Menciptakan kedamaian yang selama ini aku rindukan. "Maafkan aku. Aku takut tugasku membahayakanmu, tetapi mawar-mawarku menyampaikannya padamu 'kan? Walau semakin lama aku tak tahan, Mawarku..." aku membalas pelukannya. Sungguh perasaan yang benar-benar kurindukan. Dengan gerakan cepat dia melepaskan pelukanku. Ada apa?

"Ya, aku berterima kasih pada mawar oranye selama kau bersembunyi dariku. Kini hanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Janganlah kau pergi dan sembunyi lagi dariku, Oranye." lengkungan senyum dibibirnya menusuk hatiku, lalu bungaku memelukku kembali. Sesuatu menyebarkan energi panas didalam jantungku. Begitu nyaman. Begitu indah. Dan semuanya kembali dalam tujuh puluh sembilan seperti semula untuk cintaku, tetapi tidak untuk jabatanku.

Kuingin tak pernah pudar

Sentuhan dan pelukanmu

Ritme alunan suaramu

Akan kugenggam aromamu

Karena kaulah mawar oranye-ku, selamanya...

Terima kasih mawar-mawarku. Maaf jika ku telah menyakiti kalian. Kuyakin kalian tersenyum sekarang, bahkan yang kuselipkan di jendela marmer itu terlihat tersenyum. Tanpa kalian aku tak mungkin bisa menjadikan kalian media untuk menyampaikan perasaanku padanya. Dan kini pada akhirnya kami bersama kembali. Terima kasih mawar.

Hei, perlu kalian ingat. Untuk apa mereka tak bisa bicara dan saling menyampaikan kalau ada bahasa bunga?

**._FIN_.**

* * *

A/N(Author Nbacot): terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini, mohon kritik dan sarannya buat fic pertama saya di fandom ini. :)

berikutnya, kalau berkenan review ya!

Cielin Chisai


End file.
